nick_and_judy_romancefandomcom-20200213-history
Passion and Romance on Valentine´s Day
Once again, one of Zootopia´s most important holidays had come to the city in February. After Christmas and Halloween, it was one of their most beloved seasons during the year. It was the day that all mammals would give gifts to their loved ones, and hang together in the city in an amorous fashion, showing the love they had for those who mattered to them the most. This Valentine´s Day would prove to be very special indeed. It would be the first one celebrated by a new couple that had been dating for almost a year already, and an unique couple at that too. They were of course none other than Nick and Judy, the heroic fox and rabbit in the city´s police force. Those two had gone through a lot together already, evolving from unlikely partners to the best of friends and eventually then lovers. Despite their differences, Nick and Judy were proud to be an item together. Even though the city still had a few closed-minded people who didn´t take kindly to interspecies couples, they didn´t let their views put them down. The heroic cop and her partner meant so much for each other, and wouldn´t hide the love that was between them. As the day arrived to the city, Judy was sleeping quietly in her apartment, still in her pink pajamas and in a bed with a few stuffed animals that she had brought with her when she originally moved in. Ever since they started dating more, Nick had moved in there too and shared the bed with the rabbit. Feeling the sunlight coming from the window, Judy yawned adorably and woke up. She was about to go get some morning coffee, but was interrupted. “Happy Valentine´s Day, sweetie bun!” Nick´s voice said cheerfully. The fox entered the room, carrying a humongous bouquet of roses in his other paw, and in the other a beautiful diamond necklace that he handed to his girlfriend. Judy was amazed by the sight. “Oh, it looks magnificent! Thank you, honey!” she hugged the fox tightly. Nick smiled. While the necklace wasn´t the most expensive item in the jewelry shop, his sweetheart still appreciated it just as much any other big present. To her, Nick was the kind of guy whose every romantic gesture felt genuine and sweet, and he himself could see how she felt about it. “Here´s something for you too”, Judy took a present under the bed and handed it to her boyfriend, who unwrapped it eagerly. In the package he found a handsome red and black tie as well as some delicious-looking red velvet cupcakes. He could see that the latter were baked by Judy herself. “Judy…this is too much. You´re such a sweetheart”, Nick was moved by that. “Look who´s talking, my bushy-tailed Prince Charming”, Judy said teasingly, batting her eyes and causing the fox to blush. Both of them felt very delighted already, even though it was only the morning. They couldn´t wait for the evening, however, since there would be a big Valentine´s Day Party in the Zootopia Town Hall. It was an occasion that almost all mammals in the city would attend, and the cop couple most certainly didn’t´ want to miss it that night. This was one holiday the two deserved to celebrate together. “Our first Valentine´s Day…it´s going to be one wonderful experience. I guarantee it”, Judy said, smiling slyly as she went to the shower. She had something in her mind. Nick wondered what it could be. His girlfriend was great at preparing nice surprises for him. Soon, the two had changed as they went to have a day on the town together before the big event. Later, the evening came, and our heroes headed to the town hall for the party. From afar, they could already see many cars parked around it, and several couples walking there. Prey, predator, same species, interspecies, there were all sorts of couples. Judy and Nick walked in too, holding hands. The fox had put on a handsome tuxedo that fit well with the new tie, while Judy had her necklace accompanying her lovely strapless red evening dress with a sweetheart neckline. They both were in the right mood for the holiday. “My bunny valentine´s looking so beautiful tonight”, Nick eyed her lovingly. “Thanks”, the flattered rabbit responded. She felt so happy that night; before this day, she had spent almost all of her Valentine´s Days all alone, and her previous dates had been all unsuccessful. But with Nick, she had no feeling of any uncertainty or awkwardness. Judy had always gotten along well with him as his girlfriend, and this day was no exception. She was certain that he was her Mr.Right. As they entered the place, they saw many of their friends there already, sharing drinks together or waltzing on the dance floor. The town hall was almost packed. “Looks like Hopps and Wilde are just as inseparable here as they are in the force”, a familiar, deep voice said. “Chief! Great to see you here!” Judy smiled as he noticed Bogo with Gazelle, who was in her best zebra-striped dress. The buffalo had been dating her for some time already. “Hope you two are having a great first Valentine´s Day together here”, the pop stair said as she and Bogo shook hooves with the fox and the rabbit. Nick also noticed Finnick there with his girlfriend, the arctic fox named Skye, as well as the news anchor Fabienne Growley. She was dating Manchas, the limo driver jaguar who had been given a day off by Mr. Big to be with the snow leopard. “Too bad I´m not on duty today, I´d love to make a news story of this wonderful event here”, she said. “Well, if you ask me, experiencing it yourself is good enough”, Manchas smiled as the two shared champagne. Other couples had come to the party too, like the Ottertons as well as Fru Fru and her husband. The party looked great already so far: all of the mammals got along well with each other, and no couple caught any weird looks from others. It really showed how times had changed for the better in Zootopia. As Nick and Judy too shared a toast at the fringes of the party, the fox felt how his heart was beating contently. Being able to celebrate the day of love with his beloved bunny to their heart´s content felt like a blessing to him. When the dance floor was free, Nick knelt before Judy and kissed her gloved paw softly. “Shall we dance?” he asked in a most gentlemanly tone. “Most certainly, my handsome fox”, Judy said, letting Nick escort her to the floor. “I always knew Nick would make a great couple with the fuzz”, Finnick told Skye who was hugging the fennec. Calmly and gracefully, the fox and the rabbit waltzed on the floor in tune of gentle, romantic music. From the way they gazed at each other, the other mammal couples could see the spark between them. They could see how strong the romantic chemistry was between them, despite their difference in species. Nick couldn´t take his eyes off Judy´s smiling, beautiful face. It all seemed like a wonderful dream to him, but it wasn´t. It was real. Their love was now in full blossom. “They remind me so much of us when we first met”, Emmitt told his wife. At the end of the dance, Nick swept Judy by the waist into a dramatic and romantic pose, right before they kissed. The other mammals applauded and whistled. “Now everybody knows we´re a thing. And I´m proud that we are”, Judy whispered to Nick´s ear. “So am I, my belle of the ball”, the fox nodded, looking into her purple eyes. The party went on, as the two had fun with all of their friends and kept on dining there as well. It was quite the event worth celebrating that year. But the best was yet to come. Later that night, Judy and Nick had returned to their apartment, feeling very content and relaxed after such a fun day. Usually, it was that time of the day when they would go to sleep. But the rabbit had something in her mind that she had planned for the night. Judy would make their first night at Valentine´s Day as amorous as possible. She couldn´t wait for the right moment. After getting out of the tuxedo, Nick took a simple shower, and put on his simple casual shorts. Leaving the shower, he was ready for the rest of the night with Judy. “Hello, darling”, Judy´s voice said in a very husky tone as the fox entered the room lit by a few candles. The rabbit was lying seductively on a heart-shaped pillow with a rose between her teeth and wearing a sexy red two-piece lingerie that fit Valentine´s Day perfectly. Nick was almost spellbound by that sultry sight. “I can surely feel the love tonight, my dear bunny”, he said as he came to the rabbit, and let her drape her paws and feet around him lovingly. With Nick´s other paw on her waist and the other on her head, Judy let her head rest against Nick´s furry chest. The embrace was even more passionate than usual for the two. Only on a Valentine´s Day night would they be in a mood this romantic, which was really saying something for Nick and Judy. “Happy Valentine´s Day”, Judy said as she unleashed an array of sweet bunny kisses on the fox. He tightened his loving embrace on her the more she kissed him. When the moment was right, it was Nick´s turn to do the same. Judy closed her eyes gracefully as her boyfriend kissed her on her nose, cheek, shoulders, ear and lips while stroking her silky, soft fur. She felt like she had entered heaven itself. Judy gave Nick an enticing come hither-look as he got closer to her and let his tail touch her legs. She was hungry for affection from the man she loved. “Happy Valentine´s Day to you too, my long-eared princess”, Nick nuzzled her. “I love you”, Judy sighed joyfully, falling in Nick´s arms in a daze. Amidst the candles and on the heart-shaped pillow, the fox and the rabbit just kept cuddling lovingly for a long time before going to sleep. They couldn´t get enough of love and tenderness from each other that night. For Nick, this had been the greatest Valentine´s Day so far too. Feeling that their relationship was the kind that´d last for an eternity, he couldn´t wait for more days like this, especially after they´d get married in time. On that night, no hearts were beating as loud as those of this unusual pair. Truly, they were like the beauty and the beast of the animal kingdom. Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Fanfiction Category:Romance Category:Nick and Judy´s dating years Category:Holiday stories Category:Valentine´s Day stories